Many different types of gaming machines have been developed to provide various formats and graphic presentations for conducting games and presenting game results. For example, numerous mechanical reel-type gaming machines, also known as slot machines, have been developed with different reel configurations, reel symbols, and paylines. Such gaming machines are typically deployed on a casino floor or other gaming area in which optimal use of space is important for gamer comfort and casino revenues. It is noted that traditional upright gaming machines are housed in cabinets that are approximately 19 to 21⅜ inches wide. Pedestal-mounted versions of traditional upright gaming machines are typically operated on pedestals approximately 28 inches wide. The machines are often deployed in rows of back-to-back machines, or in circular groups of three or more machines, often five, with the machine backs facing each other.
Gaming machines often have a “button deck” or ledge extending from the cabinet and carrying buttons and controls at a level comfortable for players to operate them. Such button decks often have padding and cup holder areas.